Suite Life: Parenthood
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Cailey and Zaya have their growing families coming along, they are growing up as adults with their families. They have their children growing up with them. How will they deal with raising their families together? How will they deal with being parents? Well, it's parenthood, anything could happen. Squeal to "Suite Life All Grown Up"
1. Misty Turns One!

**Suite Life: Parenthood:**

**Squeal to "Suite Life All Grown Up"**

**AN: Hey guys! So, you guys might be a little disappointed about the news I'm about to give you. You see the author that wrote "Suite Life All Grow Up" has told me that she has been so busy and somehow lost interest into the story, and got tired of it. So, here's the good news…you ready?**

**She picked me to write the squeal! So, you're not going miss what is going to happen to them now because I'm going to help with that. Yay! :) (Claps and jumps up and down) Anyways, I know you guys really want to see Cailey get married, but I wanted to skip after they got married.**

**So, here it is! :) I don't know when they got married so…I'm making it up. Thank you CBZCs for helping me with their kid's names!**

A Year Later: Saturday November 23rd, 2019: Cailey's House:

A year after Cody and Bailey got married everything changed. Bailey gave birth to their first born daughter, Misty Carolyn Martin on Friday November 23rd 2018. She has blonde hair with blue eyes, just like Cody. Maddie and Zack broke up due to the fact that Maddie cheated on Zack. Zack started dating Maya when Bailey 4 months pregnant with Misty. Today is Misty's first birthday and they are celebrating. Cody thought Bailey was beautiful when she was pregnant with their daughter. They had a baby shower when Bailey was 6 months along. They had a good time with getting everything they needed. They had to get two cars due to having Misty, so it took a few weeks to deal with that and now that she's one, they are very careful around her and she's beginning to walk and talk. She wasn't as easy as a newborn, due to her being born five weeks early, and when she was about 3 months old, she got very sick and had to be taken to the hospital and she even had to stay in the hospital for a whole month. Now that she's one, everything is perfect. Zack and Maya got married last summer and they are very happy. They got married 9 months ago and they just moved closer to Cody, Bailey and their niece, Misty, and are expecting their daughter, Scarlett in a few weeks, Maya is due in 3 weeks, that means she's 37 weeks pregnant-nine months, and is due mid- December.

The morning of Misty's first birthday, Cody and Bailey were in their kitchen of their 8 bedroom and seven and half bath house, the kitchen was huge with black marble counters, an island, a nice wide fridge, stove, microwave, and a sink, the simple items of a kitchen and commitments of course and a small closet or storage. Off the kitchen is the home office and a half bath. Off the bathroom, there are stairs that leads to the bonus room and the garage, which a three car one. The living and dining room is connected to the kitchen, so it is very easy to see everyone. There is a basement off the kitchen as well, but it's before you walk into the kitchen though. Down there is a play room, a bar, a T.V and radio, a game room and a suite with its own bathroom. Now upstairs there are 7 bedrooms, one for Cody and Bailey and one for Misty, and five other ones which aren't used just yet. Cailey has their own master bath and a couch in their bedroom. Their house is a light brown brick with a wraparound porch and a pool and a hot tub.

The couple was very excited for their little girl; they were still in the kitchen when Bailey decided to wake up their daughter. She headed upstairs and into the one-year old girl's bedroom.

"Misty? Baby, are you up?"

One year old, Misty Martin opened her eyes and slowly stood up. "I up, Mommy!"

Bailey laughed. "I see that, Baby. Are you excited for today?"

Misty happily clapped her hands. "Yeah! I one today, Mommy!"

Bailey laughed. "I know, Sweetie. Do you want to see Daddy?"

Misty nodded happily. "Yeah, Mommy! Yeah, I do!"

Bailey picked up her daughter from her crib. "Okay. Come on then…"

The mother and daughter walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Cody turned to face his wife and daughter. "There are my girls!"

Misty giggled. "Daddy!"

Cody laughed. "Hey Princess! Happy birthday!"

Misty giggled and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"

Bailey smiled at her daughter. "Misty, are you excited for your party today?"

Misty nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Cody shook his head. "She's growing up too fast for me, Bails."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Cody looked at his wife again. "When is Maya due again?"

Bailey laughed. "Just in about three weeks."

Cody smiled. "I bet Zack will be happy."

Bailey gave her husband a look. "What does that mean?"

Cody sighed. "Uh, you know, Zack will happy to see his baby girl for the first time."

Bailey put Misty down on the floor. "Yeah, and she'll be growing up fast, just like her cousin."

Cody nodded. "Yep."

Later into that day, Misty's party was about to start, family and friends were coming over and they couldn't wait to see Misty. Carey, Zack, Maya, London, Woody and Addison, Kurt and Victoria all came over to celebrate Misty's first birthday. The grandparents, Carey and Kurt may not be together, but they do love Misty very much.

Carey smiled at Cody. "She's so big, Sweetheart."

Cody smiled. "I know, Mom. I know."

Kurt smiled. "I remember when she was born. Wow, it was a year ago…"

Flashback: A Year Ago: Massachusetts General Hospital:

Bailey has been in labor with her and her husband, Cody's daughter, Misty. Bailey remembers the day she found out that she was expecting, that day was just amazing. She is going to be a mother a baby girl. They are planning on naming her Misty Carolyn Martin. She's named after her grandmother, Carey. Bailey has been labor for a little bit over 24 hours, and by the looks of it, she hated it. She wanted it to be over. But it will be in a matter of minutes because she can start pushing now.

As she was pushing as hard as she could, she couldn't believe that she'll be a mother in a matter of minutes. She was squeezing Cody's hand so tight, but she didn't care. She wanted the baby out. And the next thing she knew, as she layed down to rest, she heard the most beautiful sound ever-her daughter.

Bailey's doctor, Annie Person passed the crying baby girl to the nurse to weigh and dry off.

Misty Carolyn Martin: Born: Friday November 23rd, 2018: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 11:37pm: 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 18 inches. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her father, Cody.

*End of Flashback:*

Victoria, Kurt's wife smiled. "I think I remember that oh too well."

Maya Martin, Bailey's sister in-law, Zack's wife laughed. "Me too, I was so happy to meet her. Now that she's here is amazing. It's thinking of me having Scarlett."

Zack looked at his wife. "You're not going to yell at me, right?"

Maya gave her husband a look. "I might now if you don't shut up."

Zack just nodded. "Yes, Dear."

Maya shook her head and looked at Misty. "Give me my beautiful niece…"

Cody handed Misty to Maya and Maya smiled. "Happy birthday, Sweetie!"

Misty giggled and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"

Maya kissed Misty's head. "You are a big girl now, huh, Misty?"

Misty nodded happily. "Yes, Auntie Maya!"

Maya looked at Bailey. "Did you guys go over the baby thing for me and Zack? She may not able to come over for a while."

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, we did. She gave a small smile. "She may not really understand but she'll come around."

Maya nodded slowly as she let Misty lay a hand on her stomach. "Yes, Misty, there is a baby in there…"

Misty giggled. "Yeah, what did you do? Did you eat her?"

Maya shook her head. "Um, no, Sweetie, I didn't."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "I'll explain it to you later, Misty. Right now, let's enjoy your party, okay?"

Misty nodded. "Okay, Mommy!"

Bailey smiled. "Good girl."

The mother headed into the kitchen and saw her husband, Cody still working on the food for lunch. "Are you almost done, Sweetie?"

Cody turned to his wife and nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost done."

Bailey laughed. "Okay."

After everything was cooked, everyone began eating their dinner. There was everything they loved and had after lunch everyone got together to sing "happy birthday" to Misty. Misty was very happy. She was sitting on Cody's lap when Bailey began cutting the cake. She couldn't help but smile. Her daughter is now one. She's growing up too fast. Her baby girl is growing up. She's walking, talking, sitting up, curling, giggling, grabbing and on the move pretty much.

Within the next few minutes, Misty had cake all over her face. Everyone laughed. Cody grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face.

"She's so cute, Bails!"

Carey smiled. "She's beautiful."

Cailey smiled and spoke at the same time. "Thank you."

Later into that night, Bailey layed Misty down for bed and smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Misty. We love you, Sweetheart."

It was one hard year, but together, Cody and Bailey enjoyed being parents to one happy baby girl. They couldn't wait to see her grow up and get to know the world over the next few years. Happy birthday to Misty Carolyn Martin, they all would say.

**AN: Hey guys! So, first chapter, what do you think? Yes, Cailey have a daughter now. Misty Carolyn Martin and thank you to Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie supp for helping me out! You rock girl! :) And yes, Maya and Zack are together because Maddie cheated and Zaya are expecting their daughter Scarlett Anna Martin in three weeks! She's named after my youngest cousin! I love her.**

**And Misty is named after Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie supp's sister and the fact I love the name.**

**I hope you guys love the squeal and if not, too bad lol.**

**Oh yeah, ideas are open if you have any or want something in the story. I'll be more than happy to do something about that. Just PM me, thanks!**

**JustinBieberLover101-Kelly**


	2. Scarlett Is Finally Here!

**Suite Life: Parenthood:**

**Squeal to "Suite Life All Grow Up"**

**Chapter 2: Scarlett Is Finally Here!"**

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of Suite Life: Parenthood! Yay! Again I am taking my time with my stories.**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Three Weeks Later: Saturday December 14th, 2019: Zaya's House: Time: 12:00am:

Three weeks went by and Maya's due date is today. She's ready to give birth and have her daughter. She was on bed rest for two weeks and is really getting tired of it. She was awakened by the baby moving, she groaned when she looked at the clock.

"12:00am! Ugh!"

Zack opened his eyes and looked at his wife, who was due today. "Babe, are you okay?"

Maya nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. She's just moving around…"

Zack nodded. "Okay. Are you hungry at all?"

Maya sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am. Can I have bacon, eggs, pancakes with butter and hot syrup and whip cream with blueberries and a large milkshake, please?"

Zack laughed. "Anything for you, Babe." He slowly got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen and began making the eggs and pancakes. He loved Maya so much that he would do anything for her. He didn't mind waking up early to make her something to eat or make her something to drink. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter. He somehow knows his daughter will be a daddy's little girl. When he was done, he headed upstairs with everything he had made for his wife. He walked into his and Maya's bedroom, his wife was smiling at him.

"Thanks, Zack. You're the best!"

Zack laughed. "You're welcome, Babe." He put the pate between her and layed down next to her.

In the matter of minutes, Maya was finished with her food and she looked at her husband who was fast asleep and soon she was fast asleep.

Within those thirty minutes of sleep, Maya felt something run down her leg. Uh oh! Her water broke! Her daughter is on her way and she was going to be a mother soon. She couldn't wait to see her little girl. As she sat up, Zack opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you okay, May?"

Maya shook her head. "No, I think she's coming…"

Zack's eyes were about to pop out of his head. His wife is having his daughter now. He was going to be a father soon. Was his brother this nervous with Misty? He didn't know what to do or say. "You're…You're…in…labor!"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes! Scarlett is coming!"

Zack jumped out of his bed, grabbed his car keys and phone. He texted his brother the news and helped Maya up.

Maya groaned in pain. "Zachary, once I have this baby, I'm not letting you touch me ever again!"

Zack gulped. "Okay…"

Once at the hospital, Zack slowly walked Maya inside and she was rushed into the labor and delivery wing. Once settled into a room, Maya's contractions got worse and really intense. Of course, not even in a few minutes, she hates it and Zack. Within ten minutes, she saw the door open and her sister in-law, mother and mother in-law walk into the room.

Bailey smiled at her sister in-law. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Maya groaned. "In pain, like hell, like crap!"

Bailey smiled. "I'm sorry, May. I was there before. To be honest, I hated every minute of it. Maya, it's not even a good feeling, but afterwards you'll be so relived and happy that she's here."

Maya groaned. "Oh thank God! When will that happen?!"

Carey sighed. "Not for a while, Sweetie."

Maya grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. "I'm going to kill him!"

Zack walked into the room and smiled. "So, what are you ladies talking about?"

Maya looked at her husband. "About how after she's born, you're getting killed!"

Zack knew this was going to happen. His wife wants to kill him. Well, he kind of understands that she's in pain, wants to have Scarlett already and is very impatient of waiting for the birth of her daughter.

Within the next five hours, Maya's contractions have gotten more intense. It's now 5 in the morning, the family and friends all have arrived and are now trying to get comfortable in the waiting room in the hospital. Maya is now three centimeters and doesn't seem to like the way things are looking her, she thought this will never end. It will, but not for a few hours.

As she was having contractions, Zack helped as much as he could. He hated to see her in pain for so many hours, he felt like he made her feel like this. He tried to calm her down after a contraction, but it wasn't as easy as he thought. As another contraction hit her, Zack ran to her side and brushed her hair away from her face.

"It's okay, May. It's almost over." He kissed her forehead and she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Zack…It hurts…Really hurts…"

Zack sighed as he let her squeeze his hand. "I know, Babe. You're doing amazing right now. You might want to kill me after this is over…"

Maya nodded slowly as she breathed deeply. "Maybe, but who would teach Scarlett about boys? I think that's your area…"

Zack shook his head. "She's not dating until she's 18, Maya! Didn't I go through this before?"

Maya sighed. "You did. Alright, but when she…"

Zack shook his head. "Nope!"

Maya giggled a little. "Oh Zack…"

Bailey knocked on the door and walked inside. "Hey, does she need anything? I'm up and I don't feel like sleeping. Cody fell asleep with Misty in his arms."

Maya shook her head. "No, but can you get Dr. Adams and tell her that I just had a contraction?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Sure." She walked out of the room and went looking for Dr. Adams.

Ten hours went by and Maya was in extreme pain within the last 15 hours. She is now 7 centimeters and really wished she could push already. She hated the pain. She wanted to see her daughter now, but she can't yet. Zack was now getting tired. It was now 3 in the afternoon and Maya and Zack were getting exhausted. Zack tried not to have coffee, and he fell asleep a few times and then was awaken by Maya's screams. Boy, Maya somewhat told herself that she's not having another baby for a long time. She never thought it could be this long and exhausting. They would love to see their little girl already.

Maya was able to get the epidural and that seemed to relax her for a few hours. Her contractions weren't as bad as the previous ones. She was able to sleep for a few hours as well. That seemed to knock her out into asleep.

The next two hours were going fast because the next thing Maya and Zack knew Maya was able to push. They were excited but exhausted to even think. Maya was pushing for a good hour before she heard a cry from her and Zack's first born daughter.

Scarlett Anna Martin: Born: Saturday December 14th 2019: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 4:10am: 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 15 inches. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

After Scarlett was born, Zack took her to meet her new family. She wrapped into a light pink blanket and Zack seemed very calm holding his daughter.

"If I can have everyone's attention, I'd love for you all to meet my and Maya's daughter. She was born at 4:10pm, weighing in at 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 15 inches. Everyone, I'd love for you to meet…Scarlett Anna Martin…"

To be continued…

**AN: OMG! Scarlett's here! YAY!**

**Sorry for the long, long, long and I mean long wait! I wrote some of this and then got caught up on other things, like writing a new story with CBZC supp. We have been busy with coming up ideas and stuff.**

**But I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow! I'm single, happy and I'm okay with it. All I need is friends and family lol-like Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp! I love this girl! She is like my best friend from a different state.**

**Good news for me though! I got all week off next week! More updating for me! Yay! Yay!**

**Again sooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Hopefully I can get chapter 3 updated quicker, but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah! Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp was on YouTube a few weeks ago and there is this video and it's the funniest thing ever! If you guys have the chance look up-Welcome To fanfiction. Net! (and Wattpad) You'll laugh your ass off! Not kidding! It's sooooo LOL!**

**Xxx Kelly :)**


End file.
